


Doorstep Challenge

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is standing on Craig's doorstep, debating... Should he knock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorstep Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Alex.  
> AN: It's the day after that kiss. 
> 
> Part of the CraigGilmore Quickie Challenge.

Luke hesitated at the door, mentally ticking the items off his list:

  
  
Sweaty palms? Check.  
He wiped his hands down his trousers.

  
  
Heart pounding? Check.  
He drew in a steadying breath and then another for good measure.

  
  
Funny feeling in the pit of your stomach? Check.  
He swallowed.

  
  
Been there for weeks and you just can't get rid of it no matter how may boxes of AlkaSaltzer you swallow?  
The stomach in question roiled noisily.  
Check. Dammit. CHECK already!

  
  
There's something you want – no, make that NEED - to say? Check.

 

Best get on with it then--he told himself sternly--get it over with. What's the worst he can do?

 

 _Say no--_ replied the little voice in his head.

 

Ah but what if he doesn't?

 

_Won't that be worse?_

Nothing could be worse.

 

_Laughing would be worse. Throwing you out on your ear that-_

 

He wouldn't...

 

_He might._

He's not like that. Anyway...

 

_Anyway what?_

 

I think he likes me.

 

_HA_

 

He could've pressed charges.

 

_Seemed more interested in pressing himself on you!_

Before! He could've put me on report instead of letting us start over.

 

_Us. Has a nice ring to it._

 

And he's spent all day trying to talk to me.

 

_Ah, but he didn't want to talk to you last night did he?_

That was probably shock

 

_Yeah right._

 

I'd've been shocked if I was him.

 

_Mum'll be shocked. AND disappointed._

 

There's worse things to be than...

 

_You can't even say it._

 

 

_Name one!_

Abusive. Adulterous. Absent father...

 

_You got me there_

So shut up then and let me ring the bell.

 

_Fine! Have it your way._

 

Thing is - I want it his way. If he'll let me.

 

_Get on with it then._

What do I say again?

 

_Sarge, I'm sorry, I made a mistake-_

That sounds good.

 

_I want to apologise-_

 

Oh god! This is it. I've rung the bell.

 

_for putting you in such an awkward position-_

There's his footsteps...

 

__and I didn't mean to avoid you today-_ _

He's at the door. I can see his shadow through the glass.

 

_but I think I've figured it out now and I-_

 

Look at those eyes. Is he pleased to see me?

 

_YES he's pleased to see you! Are you blind? Look at that face! Look how relieved he is._

What do I do?

 

_Sarge, I'm sorry. Okay... kissing him's fine too._

He's kissing me back. This is so good. What should I do with my hands?

 

_Stop thinking and let it happen. This is what you came for._

 

 

 

His hands... they're... should that feel this good?

 

_Yes_

He's so tall... He's going to be huge...

 

_It'll be okay, it's Craig, he knows how this works._

I don't think...

 

_Don't then._

I can't...

_I don't think he'll mind._

That wasn't supposed to happen.

 

_Shh. Look it's okay. He's smiling._


End file.
